wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 8/17/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem Plays* *Seth Rollins, The Big Show, Kane, and Bo Dallas are shown in the ring already* Seth Rollins: You know there's a reason that we are all out here, and i'll tell you all something- we are not in very good moods. No, we're not. Because last week...Kevin Owens thought he was some mastermind, He thought he made a good choice taking out my friends Kane and The Big Show. He was lucky that I wasn't around! I'll tell you that. Kevin, you should have much more important things to worry about. You should be worried about what you're going to have to do with yourself after Spartan Wars. Because you aren't going to be able to be a World Champion! Kevin the fact is that you are nothing but a fat, washed up, wannabe main event talent. And you have no right to even stand face to face in a ring with me. So at Spartan Wars- *Chris Jericho comes out* Chris Jericho: Stop right there Seth. I believe that the Mayhem crowd has heard enough from you. We need to focus on tonight. Seth, tonight. The 3 members of your squad in that ring will be in action, and you will also. Tonight Seth you will be taking on Sami Zayn, while Big Show, you'll be one on one with Alberto Del Rio. Bo Dallas will meet The Miz. And Kane, you'll be put against PJ Black. So I will suggest that you 4 quit running your mouths, because all of those matches will indeed take place tonight on Mayhem, and it will kick off with The Miz taking on you Bo Dallas. Match 1: The Miz vs Bo Dallas A very decent match ends after Bo Dallas rakes The Miz eyes and hits him with a Bo-Dog for the 3 count. After the match, Bo Dallas runs around the ring. *Corey Graves announces tonight's Main Event as Sheamus vs Kevin Owens* *A video is shown of Erick Rowan getting beaten down last week by Luke Harper, and a match between the former friends is announced for Spartan Wars* Byron Saxton: Please welcome my guest at this time, Luke Harper. Luke, last week you did the unthinkable, you attacked your former brother, Erick Rowan. Why? Luke Harper: You see Byron a mystery needs to be solved. A young riddle full of lies are upon us, Rowan was a saint. I was a saint. We were men of no fear, just hatred. We had it all. We walked out to our kingdom and stole the crowns and took everyone out with our own blood. We caused wounds worth a thousand stiches. But that wasn't enough for Rowan. Rowan chose to become a unicorn floating around in a sea that never welcomed him. He chose to move away from his own kingdom and become a better saint. But the fact and reality is that Rowan is not a saint. He is a broken man. He is a man who does not stand above me, he stands below me and fights at my feet. I run my own kingdom and when we go to war in less then 2 weeks I will take him out of everything. I will show him that I am a saint while he is not. I will destory a man who I once trusted and loved. But a man who never reached to me. A spartan wars Byron Erick Rowan will go. Erick will go down a young road that no man wants to stand on. And I will be standing above Rowan like i've always should have. Match 2: The Big Show vs Alberto Del Rio A slow paced yet ok match ended after The Big Show nailed ADR with a KO punch. Big Show hit ADR with another KO punch following the match also. *Kevin Owens is seen in the back working out, and Sheamus comes up to him* Sheamus: Hey Kevin, I just wanted to come up to you and say that I respect you. I respect what you have been doing against Seth Rollins, and that I hope you finally get what you want from him. But, tonight is a different story. Tonight, we go to war. Tonight we will have a battle of two men who want to be a champion more then anyone else in Next-Gen Wrestling. And despite my respect for you, I am not going to light on you. I am going to battle you until i can't anymore. Because i need to beat you, and i know I can. *Sheamus walks away before Kevin Owens can respond* Match 3: Kane vs PJ Black The match ends after Kane moved out of the way of a 450 splash and chokeslammed Black for the victory. After the match Kane hit Black with another chokeslam *Seth Rollins is shown in the back with GM Chris Jericho* Seth Rollins: Why look at that Chris. 3 for 3 "babaaay" Now what's that you were saying about us not being focused about tonight? Chris Jericho: I'll admit it Seth, Big Show, Kane, and Bo have all been impressive tonight against Team Owens. But can you? Because you will be in action against Sami Zayn tonight so I suggest you get out of my office and get prepared for that match, because i'm sure you would like to make it 4 for 4. Match 4: World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins vs Sami Zayn Non-Title Seth Rollins wins following a curbstomp in a great match on Mayhem. Seth goes for another curbstomp but he is stopped as Kevin Owens runs full speed down to the ring. Kevin and Seth brawl and Owens easily gets the upperhand. He tosses Seth around and tosses him out of the ring. Seth tries to crawl away but Owens runs after him. As Owens gets to Rollins he is smacked with a steel chair across the head from Ryan Mcbride. Seth gets backs up and orders Mcbride to toss Owens in the ring. Mcbride does so and Rollins grabs 2 chairs. He places a 2 chairs in between Kevin Owens head and Mcbride holds him down. As Rollins sets up for a curbstomp, Sheamus along with ADR, Black, and Miz rush the ring. the 4 take out Mcbride and Rollins is brouge kicked. Owens is down in the ring along with Zayn and Sheamus grabs a mic. Sheamus: Well Rollins you did what you had to huh? Well if this was your goal i suggest you get ready for mine too. I was prepared for a fight tonight. And since Kevin is in no shape to compete, I guess i gotta battle somebody else. So Ryan Mcbride. Me and you tonight. *Ryan Mcbride nods in approval and points at Sheamus, Mcbride gives Sheamus a staredown and we go to commercial* Match 5: Stardust vs Darren Young Stardust gets revenge from Legacy last friday and beats Darren Young easily. Post match Goldust comes out. Stardust: How about at Spartan Wars...Tyson Kidd , Jack Swagger. You guys put that gold on the line against us? We expect an answer by Friday! Main Event: Ryan Mcbride vs Sheamus The match goes well throughout as Sheamus tosses Mcbride around for a good portion of it. Mcbride gets alot of offense in too. The match ends VIA DQ as members (Kane and Big Show) ganged up on Sheamus outside the ring. While they're doing Ryan Mcbride walks to the stage but is stopped by Kevin Owens. Owens repays Mcbride the favor and pounds on him. The 2 teams then come out and start to brawl (Miz, ADR, Zayn, and Black) + (Rollins, and Dallas) The 11 men battle it out and a lot of team rollins gets thrown out. Now 6 men are in the ring with Seth Rollins only. Sheamus instead walks out of the ring and gets a free pass from Team Rollins and walks to the back shouting *I'll see you next week Seth* The 5 members of Team Owens begin to fight the world champion. Kane is able to pull Seth out of the ring and Seth is pissed. The show ends as each team is staring down eachother and Rollins holding up his World title.